


Holding Back

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Fights, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all came down to a confrontation at an airport in Germany. Steve couldn't believe that he was forced to fight the people he loved, especially Tony.





	Holding Back

The sun beat down on the concrete. Steve and Bucky ran as fast as they could through chaos as the ground shook beneath their feet from Giant Man's antics. Steve's heart pounded wildly. This was their only chance to escape. Tony wasn't going to call off the fight. He would press on until they were captured and taken in. Steve still couldn't believe how costly this battle had been. It made him sad to fight his old friends, but he had to press on. The Avengers were wrongfully being treated as criminals. 

Their destination was so close, but Vision knocked over a tower and sent it crumbling in front of them, blocking their path. They ran at full speed through the cloud of dust to safety. Steve felt a wave of relief as he saw their aircraft standing in front of them. But, his joy didn't last long. A cloaked man stepped out from behind the vehicle. Steve and Bucky screeched to a halt, breathing hard. The figure reached up and removed his hood, revealing a terrifying black and red face, piercing yellow eyes, and cranial horns. He removed his heavy cloak and tossed it aside before unclipping a long silver object from his belt.

"What is this? Hydra?" Bucky asked.

"I don't think so," Steve said, raising his shield. "Whatever he is, he doesn't look friendly." 

Suddenly, the strange man pushed a button on his silver object and ignited glowing red blades from each end. He stared intensely at Steve and Bucky as if daring them to make another move. 

"You never know when to quit, do you?" The man snarled.

"I could do this all day, filthy BEAST" Steve said. 

Steve ran full-force at the man and swung his shield. The man held up his glowing sword to block the hit, but Steve's shield was far too strong. Steve struck the man's weapon right in the center and broke it in half before hitting him in the face with his shield. The horned man stumbled backwards with a grunt. Steve quickly did a triple backflip and kicked him in the face just as Bucky joined the fray and punched him hard, breaking off one of his horns. Steve launched himself on top of the man and hit him with his shield over and over until he was unconscious. 

"Hurry, Bucky! Get to the jet before he wakes up!" Steve shouted. 

Steve kicked the animal one more time before running after Bucky. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
